


This is going to hurt

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, not sure about it., or maybe not that light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seems to be a bit concerned, probably regretting his rude behaviour in the club. “How do you want me to address you?”, you ask him with a friendly smile. He wants to play, well, you like to play.</p><p>Surprised he scratches his neck and smiles abashed. “Never thought about something like that...”he answers honestly and looks with lightly blushed cheeks at you.<br/>“Just call me Tom!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is going to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> so, and another one of my short smuts. not sure if it´s the proof read one, sorry if it´s not. 
> 
> I´M LOOKING FOR PROMPTS!!! *cough* so if you want me to write a kinky, dirty, naughty smut for you feel free to send me a message ^^ 
> 
> Thanx for kudos and comments in advance. I actually life for this ;-)

If you want me to fuck you tonight you should skip this one...”  
Even through the deep basses pumping through your body you can hear his amused voice. Surprised you look at the tall presence in front of you. The red and green lights flashing behind him make him look like sort of dark angel. You laugh and empty your glass with one sip.

His dark eyes lighten up with a wide grin. “You ARE a bad girl...” he assumes and steps closer.

He wears a simple grey tee and floppy jeans, held by a thick leather belt. Your eyes flick down his slim stature. He´s not that bad looking, you decide. Standing with lace stockings, a short tartan skirt and a top, that hardly covers your breasts and chest, he´s the first male person who at least pretends to want to talk to you.

With a raised eyebrow you look up to his black woolly hat who covers his hair. “A bit cold here...” you smirk and turn around to the bartender who you caught by looking at your cleavage.

“She would like to have a coke....”

With a annoyed look you gaze at him.

“No, actually I´d prefer a beer....” you snarl and fix the bartender who serves you a coke like the guy next to you ordered. With a bright grin he pays your drink and nods inviting to the glass. “Drink it...”  
Not sure what to do now you stare at the bubbling fluid in the glass. You had a few more shots than you planed. You body already feels like jelly and to be honest you are quite tired. With a sigh you take the glass and a big sip of it. “Good girl...”, he comments and turns his head, observes the dancing masses.  
With a flick of his tongue he slides closer and looks down at you.

“When you´re done with it we leave...”

His lean hand strokes tender down your side and rests at the seam of your skirt. Slowly, like a lazy snake, his fingertips feel the thin lace of your stockings. If you would lift your skirt just a tiny bit, he could see the holder of your suspender.

Open mouthed you answer his gaze. There´s something about him, which makes you curious. Maybe it´s his high visible self-confidence or just the throaty growl of his voice. His fingernails scratch softly upon the small line of naked skin between the skirt and your stockings.

He seems to be a bit impatient. With narrowed lips and a raised eyebrow he nods in direction of the glass to call you to hurry. With a hectically move you grab the glass and empty it in a few deep swallows. “Done!”, you say with a proud grin.

With a satisfied smirk he holds up your leather jacket who laid upon the back of a seat. Like a gentleman he helps you in it and lays his arm around your waist.

Looking around one last time he leads you out the club and to his car on the parking lot.

Like making sure you won´t leave he opens the door and closes it with a hard push. Sitting next to you he waits till you fasten the seatbelt. He leans closer and looks directly in your face. “Okay, tiny lady, spread your legs....”

His voice is sweet and soft, like a spoon full melted caramel. Surprised you open your mouth to refuse but he stops you with a single finger on your lips. “Come on, darling. Don´t make it harder than it could be. Just spread them.. for me...” The last words are followed by big puppy eyes.

You close your mouth and feel the heat washing over your face as you slowly part your legs. It´s a bit fresh in the car. The cool breeze touching your naked sex has a irritating stimulating effect on you.

“That´s my good girl...” he whispers throaty in your ear and lays his hand upon your knee, slides slowly up till his warm fingertips touch the damp skin of your labia. With a deep growl he parts them and enters you with two fingers.

Surprised by the sensation washing over you, you lay your head back, moaning by every lazy push of his fingers.

“Don´t even try to pretend you´re not liking it...”, he says amused and beds his face in your hair, breaths your sent deep in while his finger touch every fold of your inner walls. “I can´t wait to fuck this tight hole...”, he mumbles and removes his slippery fingertips from your sex.

Slowly, like waiting for a reluctant reaction, his wet fingertips stroke upon your rectum, push tender against the firm muscle ring. “I´m going to use every entrance your willing body offers me...” With a shaky breath you open your eyes to look into his.

“Problem?” he asks softly rubs the tip of his nose against yours, his warm eyes still fixed on yours. You shake slowly your head. “Good!”

Like nothing has happened he leans back in his seat and starts the car. While driving through the night none of you is talking. Every unnecessary word could ruin the tension between you.

After parking his car in front of a high-rise he steps hasty out the car and opens your door, even gives you a hand to help you out of it. Surprised by his excellent manners you look up at him. He must be one of these two-faced guys. Sometimes naughty and perverted like shit but mostly decent and well educated. With a warm smile he lays his arm around your waist and leads you into the building, directly into the elevator and up to the third floor.

With a promising smile he opens the black painted door and switches on the light in the alley. “Welcome!”, he says and leads you into his living room.

With a short look you scan the old furniture and leather couch. Ceiling high and bookshelves are framing the whole room. You can smell cleaner and room freshener, also old candle light and cigar smoke. Obviously he´s a man who likes the beautiful things in life. You turn around and look at him. And now he wants you.

“Are you still willing to sleep with me?”, he asks with a deep look into your eyes, leaning in the doorway to the living room.

Again you examine his body from head to toe. Pausing at the prominent bulge between his thighs you look in his face. He seems to be a bit concerned, probably regretting his rude behaviour in the club. “How do you want me to address you?”, you ask him with a friendly smile. He wants to play, well, you like to play.

Surprised he scratches his neck and smiles abashed. “Never thought about something like that...”he answers honestly and looks with lightly blushed cheeks at you.  
“Just call me Tom!”

You nod and take off your jacket and top, followed by the skirt. Now you adorn even less, your legs covered by the soft lace stockings, the suspender and your favourite heels. His eyes observing your body fascinated, lusting for a moment, but controlling his feels in less than a blink of an eye.

“Turn around...” he says calm, his eyes fixed on your back as you follow his order.

“I´m so going to slap this arse!” he laughs exited like a school boy thinking about some mischief and rubs his beard.

“Well then. Follow me!” he says and turns around, steps slowly down the alley and into the master bedroom. And it is a MASTER bedroom.

Dark red wallpapers, obviously French silk, and a matching dark carpet welcome you, illuminated by the soft light of a candelabra hanging down the the high ceiling. A huge king size bed stands in the right corner. Black sheets and pillows invite you with a shiny glow. He leaves for a short moment and comes back with a box in his hand. Curious you step closer as he puts it on the bed and opens it.

A fine collection of toys are laying in front of you, all kept in hygiene bags. This man knows how to play, you think and look up at him with a wide smile. “You may choose one or two?”, he offers you with a tiny move of his hand. You lean over the box and search a bit in it as a black butt plug falls in your hand. Reminding his words in the car you place it on the mattress, followed by a pair of handcuffs and a tube of lubricant.

You turn around and unfastens his belt with a deep look up to him, sliding the heavy accessory out of his trousers you place it once fold next to the plug and close to box. It´s not as heavy as it looks like, you notice as you carry it to one side of the bed and put it on the floor.

With a thoughtful look down the items on his bed he raises an eyebrow. “I´d prefer the crop..” he mumbles.

“I want the belt...”you say pouting.

He nods with a bright smile and observes your body again, like someone is looking at a delicious dessert. “Come here!”, he says and takes the handcuffs off of the bed, chains your wrist without any hesitation and turns you around so you face one of the bed posts. You notice a hook a bit over your head as he leads your arms up and hooks the chains in it.

Well, he´s preparing this for a while, you think. Or at least has more than one visitor for such kind of plays.

Making a step back, he takes of his cloth till he stands naked behind you. Observing him over your shoulder you can enjoy his well formed body in all its undressed beauty. Dark chest hair leads into a promising treasure trail and ends in a trimmed pubic hair. His member stands offish, whips with every flick of his eye over your body.

His head slopes. He steps closer and lays his hot hands onto your hips, pulls you a few tiny steps backwards and leads you to spread your legs a bit wider till you stand stable in your heels. Slowly he strokes admiring up and down your limbs, kneels behind you while his hands cup your breasts. Amassing them firmly his tongue paints wet circles down your spine and upon the small of your back.

Playful biting your buttocks his hands run down again, grabbing your flash and spread your cleft before his hungry tongue presses against your firm muscle. Surprised by the slippery feeling of his mouths against it you close moaning your eyes. It´s new and exciting. You can feel your excitement drop down on the thick carpet.

Slowly his tongue wanders deeper, between your damp folds. Sucking every drop out of you while he slaps your buttocks harshly.

The mixture of pleasure and pain makes you scream and moan. Every move of his skilful tongue upon your pearl washes hot-iced shivers through your body. His hand change between slapping and massaging your back till your skin burns.

Slowly his lips free your labia and he gets up on his feet, takes the lubricant and plug off of the bed.

With a checking look in your blushed and sweaty face he spreads the clear liquid generously on the the toy and lets the tube fall down the floor before he slides the slippery tip through your cleft. Pressing softly against your muscle the slim tip parts it without any pain. Letting the toy circle lazily in you he wraps his arm around your waist to hold you. With a short look down his body you realise you should have chosen the bit thicker one. His swollen crown is way bigger than the base thickest part of the toy.

With a deep moan you relax your body as he digs the toy a bit deeper, lets it circle again to relax the stretched muscle.

“Such a good girl...” he mumbles and breaths soft kisses on your lip.  
“Just a tiny bit more... Do you think you can handle it at once?” he asks looks in your eyes. Being stretched and pet by him switches your brain off. With an aroused sigh you push your bum slowly backwards, inserting the last bit by yourself. Surprised he observes the plugs thickest part disappearing in your body.

Satisfied moaning you feel a wave of lust floating out of you. Shaky you lean against him, savour every touch of his hot body against yours. Holding you close his slippery hand runs up your chest and spreads the lube upon them, massages them with firmly grabs.

“Naughty little girl...” he says throaty and makes a few steps back, grabs the belt and folds it in his hands. “I never used a belt...” he says slowly. With shiny eyes you observe his excited face, his tongue flicking upon his lower lip. “This will hurt....”

You close your eyes and shake your back inviting. With a amused snuffle he steps behind you. “I don´t expect you to count...”, he says, lifts the leather and lets it slap hard down on your buttock. Surprised by the unexpected hardness you scream.

The pain rushes deliciously through your body.

Silently you can hear him count till the next slap hits your flesh.

Again he pauses, counts, just to repeat the rough treatment anew.

Again and again his thick leather belt meets your skin, leaves deep red bruises on it. You have already lost count. Hanging buckled on the hook tears washing down your cheeks as he stops. The clang of the belt buckle lets you know that your punishment is over. Silently sobbing you rub your nose against your arm, trying to get up your feet again.

Carefully he lifts you up till you can stand by yourself. Your flesh burns like fire, you never expected him to hit you this hard. But you don´t mind. It just takes a few seconds till the hot pumping or your buttocks find a lustful echo between your thighs.  
“Are you okay?” he whispers softly and massages your breasts again, rubs his lengths between your dripping folds. You nod with a silent sob, followed by a lusty moan as his crown spreads your wetness upon your pearl, stimulates it with soft touches. “Good....”, he says and unhooks your chains, leads you to the bed till you lay with your back on it, your head hanging down the border. Not satisfied with the position of your head he carries the box to the feet end, places a pillow on it and commands you with soft touches to rest your head on the construct.

“Perfect!” he says and strokes upon his whipping rod. Stepping closer, he crouch above your head till the tip of his member strokes upon your lips.

“Open it!”, he commands and pushes his rod deep into your mouth.

Deliciously his smooth flesh slides deep down your throat, penetrates your face with slowly pushes, careful to not dig to deep. His rusty moans fill the room followed by the wet noises of your sucking mouth. You already can taste his lust on your tongue.

With a harsh grip he spreads your legs and closes your spread fold with his lips, sucks you out like ripe fruit. The vibration of your moans stimulate his pushing flesh, makes him suck even harder on your entrance while his tongue touches every spot for you it can reach.

Spreading your buttock wide he frees your folds.  
“Press it out!” he commands, observing the toy popping out of your rectum. You can feel his breath tickle the inner walls of your back. Fast, like being in a rush, he slides his rod out of your mouth and turns you around so you kneel on the bed, your bum facing him.

Disinfecting the toy with hygiene papers he pushes it deep between your folds, keeps it in place with on hand as it slides out in the first place. “You are so wet!”, he says aroused, his heavy breath tickling your neck.

Suddenly you feel something thicker pressing against your back, forcing into you, accompanied by a light pain who disappears with every soft push deeper into you. Filled by his thick manhood and the toy you claw yourself into the black sheets, biting your teeth together to not alarm the neighbours with your lusty screams. For a moment he gives you time to get used to his hot flesh into you, before he grabs your hair and forces your head back, so there´s no way you can bite into the sheets.

“I want to hear you!” he growls and pushes hard into you, followed by a surprised scream of your pleasure.

“No hiding allowed. I want you to scream like the dirty bitch you are...” he snarls, the toy still held in position by his other hand. Take a few deep breaths e slides slowly out of you, till just his tip spreads your hole. “Brace yourself...” he whispers softly, gives you a few more seconds to prepare yourself for the ride he offers you.

His last words let iced shivers run down your spine.

“This is going to hurt...”


End file.
